DESICION
by Atenea
Summary: *Capitulo unico*Dos destinos, una desicion, Serena la tomo hace tanto tiempo que ya no la recuerda, pero alguien del pasado volvera para revivir un momento crucial, historia de un solo capitulo, por favor dejen reviews...


"Decisión"  
  
Autora:ATENEA  
atenea81sv@yahoo.com  
"Me preparo para dormir, cepillo mi cabello, por hoy me deshice de las colitas, tan solo es mi cabello, largo, rubio, me miro al espejo, todo esta quieto, en silencio, Luna no esta, dijo que volvería mas noche, estoy sola, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Al acostarme, escucho una voz que me resulta familiar:  
-El mar se mueve al compás de la Luna...   
Esa voz, la escuche antes, miro hacia todos lados, pero en mi habitación no hay nadie mas que yo.  
Trato de dormir, pero doy vueltas en la cama, sin poder lograrlo, la voz no se repitió pero parecía como si viniera de mi propia cabeza, miro por la ventana, hay luna llena, que ilumina todo como sí fuera de día.  
-Te espero...  
Vuelvo a escúcharlo, como si en verdad estuviera aquí, no sé porque, pero me levanto presurosa de la cama, me quito mi pijama de conejitos, me pongo una falda y una blusa, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo de mi habitación.  
Paso frente a la alcoba de mis padres, seguramente ya están dormidos, si mi hermano me ve, tendré muchos problemas, bajo sigilosamente las escaleras de mi casa y abro con cuidado la puerta, es tarde, lo sé, pero debo encontrarlo.  
¿Porque? Me pregunto una y mil veces, porque salí así de mi casa, porque camino presurosa hacia un lugar que no conozco, en medio de la noche, con la luna por guía, siguiendo ese impulso que provoco esa voz en mi corazón, no me entiendo, pero por primera vez decido acallar mi conciencia, quien me dice que no esta correcto lo que hago, y escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza, que me dice que siga adelante sin ver atrás.  
Mil pensamientos cruzan por mi cabeza, el ruido que provoca un gato al saltar frente a mí, me atemoriza, temo que sea Luna o Artemis, pero mi miedo se disipa, es tan solo un gato callejero, que me observa, por un instante, luego sigue su camino, como si yo no existiera, como si no fuera real.  
¿Por qué temo que Luna me encuentre?, es extraño, ella siempre a sido mi mejor amiga, desde que me encontró y me convirtió en una Sailor Scout, desde que lucho a mi lado contra tantos enemigos, que buscaban destruirme, cumpliendo así con un destino que nunca pedí.  
Llego finalmente a la playa, la luz de la Luna se refleja suavemente sobre las olas del mar, me quito los zapatos para sentir la arena bajo mis pies, una brisa agita mi cabello suelto, cierro los ojos, tratando de sentir el ambiente, de disfrutar el momento, camino lentamente al mar con los ojos cerrados, estoy sola, el agua toca mis pies, esta ligeramente fría, me estremezco al sentirla así, respiro profundamente...  
-Al fin llegaste...  
Volteo a ver quien es el que interrumpe así mi felicidad momentánea, al abrir los ojos, veo al dueño de esa voz, la misma voz que me impulso a salir de casa y venir aquí. Él esta de pie frente a mí, su cabello gris ligeramente plateado cae desordenadamente alrededor de su cara, sus penetrantes ojos negros, buscan mantener mi mirada, su sonrisa es franca y sencilla, viste una camisa y pantalón blancos, que reflejan el brillo de la Luna. Enmudezco ante su presencia, extrañamente no tengo miedo. Mantiene su mirada fija en mi.  
-Así que Luna cumplió con su encargo, y me olvidaste.  
Hay un tono de ligero reproche en su voz, se agacha y toca con sus manos el agua, me quedo inmóvil, observándolo, siento conocerlo.  
-Es una lastima, princesa.  
Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar esa palabra de sus labios, abro incrédula los ojos y un nombre aparece de pronto en mi cabeza, lo pronuncio suavemente:   
-Quirón...  
Se voltea hacia mí, sus ojos buscan los míos, en su cara se dibuja una leve sonrisa. Después de todo si creo conocerlo.  
-Por lo menos recuerdas mi nombre, aunque no lo que signifique en un momento de tu vida.  
Su voz es ahora dulce y sincera, pareciera que con saber su nombre le bastara por ahora, se levanta y me mira fijamente, sus ojos, profundamente negros contrastan con su cabello gris, es un poco mas alto que yo y muy atractivo, no puedo compararlo con Darien, pero en su rostro se dibuja una inocencia propia de un niño caprichoso, me sonríe, no puedo dejar de mirarlo.  
-¿Quieres recordarme?  
La pregunta es muy tentadora, cierro los ojos un momento como dudando la respuesta, finalmente los abro de nuevo, sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos, no puedo negárselo y con un leve murmullo digo:  
-Sí...  
En mi mente entonces aparecen mil escenas de mi vida anterior.  
  
°°°°°  
Serena sale furiosa de la habitación principal del castillo, azota la puerta y se dirige a su habitación, es un enojo lleno de lágrimas, la Reina y Luna la ven salir así.  
-Ya lo entenderá- dice la Reina en tono de resignación, sentándose en su trono.  
-¿Esta segura de eso? Su majestad.- pregunta la gata mirándola.  
-Creo que si, por ahora es tan solo una niña, aun no madura lo suficiente como para comprender lo importante de este matrimonio.- responde ella.  
-Tal vez porque no conoce al príncipe Endymión, eso y saber que tiene que casarse con él puede ser frustrante a su edad- comenta la felina.  
-Será mejor que arreglemos que se conozcan pronto, eso puede ser lo único que calme su chispa de rebeldía, al verlo se enamorara de él seguramente, y todo volverá a ser igual.  
-Si gusta yo puedo arreglar eso, por cierto las Outers Senshis la esperan en la habitación de reuniones.  
-Iré hacia allá, manda a avisar al príncipe de la tierra, que venga mañana en la noche, con motivo de una cena informal como excusa para que conozca a la princesa.  
-Así lo haré- responde la gata saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Mientras, Serena se refugia en el único lugar donde sabe que podrá estar sola, en un pequeño jardín con una fuente en el centro, hay toda clase de flores.  
Ella llega corriendo, se sienta al borde de la fuente y comienza a llorar, es la primera vez que ella y su madre discuten de esa manera, nunca había desobedecido sus ordenes, pero ahora era distinto, estaba en juego su futuro, no quería ser Reina y menos casarse con alguien del que solo había oído hablar, eran demasiadas responsabilidades, demasiado poder como para aceptarlo. Después de un largo rato, se tranquiliza, como resignándose a lo que tiene que hacer. Toca con sus manos el agua de la fuente, esta ligeramente fría, sumerge toda la mano, un escalofrío la invade.  
-Es mi destino... - murmura tristemente.  
-Puedes cambiarlo...  
Serena se voltea asustada, cerca de allí contemplando algunas flores, esta un joven algo mayor que ella, de cabello plateado.  
-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- pregunta atemorizada.  
El joven se vuelve hacia ella, sus ojos son de un profundo negro, la miran como examinándola.  
-Me llamo Quirón y observo la belleza de las flores- responde con una sonrisa.  
Serena se paraliza ante su presencia, poco a poco reacciona y se llena de valor.  
-Pues este es un lugar privado, y agradecería te fueras de aquí- contesta rudamente.  
Él se acerca lentamente a ella, Serena retrocede unos pasos, al notarlo Quirón no puede mas que sonreír.  
-¿Tienes miedo verdad princesa?  
Su mirada sigue siendo profunda en sus encantadores ojos, ante su pregunta Serena se detiene y levantando su barbilla con un gesto de altanería lo mira fijamente.  
-Soy la princesa de la Luna y no temo a muchas cosas- contesta.  
-Tal vez solo a tu libertad- responde él regresando a su sitio original.- y yo que conozco sobre la libertad lo comprendo.  
Ella lo mira con curiosidad, sus palabras son ahora suaves y tiernas. La tranquilizan extrañamente.  
-¿De donde vienes?- pregunta más calmada.  
-De todas partes y de ninguna- contesta él- te sorprendería saber las cosas que he visto en mis largos viajes por el universo- dice sentándose en el otro extremo de la fuente.  
-Yo nunca he salido de la Luna, a no ser por reuniones ocasionales en los otros planetas del sistema, pero nunca he ido mas allá de Plutón- responde Serena.  
-Es una lastima- contesta él- te agradaria ver otras galaxias y constelaciones.  
-¡Cuéntame de tus viajes!- dice ella algo animada.  
Él la mira y sonríe. Le cuenta muchas cosas que ha visto en sus expediciones.  
  
En la sala de reuniones del Castillo de la Luna, cuatro figuras se pasean inquietas.  
-¿Para que nos habrá hecho venir la Reina?- pregunta Haruka algo molesta.  
Michiru la mira, Haruka se tranquiliza con su mirada.  
-No lo sé- suena una pequeña voz, Hotaru esta sentada en una silla- pensé que ya teníamos claros nuestros deberes como Sailor Exteriores.  
-Calma- murmura Setsuna mientras ve por la ventana- la Reina tiene sus razones para hacernos venir.  
-Así es Sailor Plut- contesta la Reina, entrando en la habitación.  
Todas se inclinan ante su majestad, ella toma asiento en una hermosa silla muy cerca de Hotaru, las demás hacen lo mismo.  
-Las mande a llamar, por su posición como Sailors Exteriores, para encomendarles una misión especial.  
-Usted dirá, majestad- responde Michiru respetuosamente.  
-Es sobre mi hija, la princesa, deben protegerla de los enemigos que seguramente tratarán de hacerle daño.  
-Eso esta previsto, majestad, las Inners se encargaran de la protección personal de la princesa y nosotras de su seguridad exterior, además de las otras obligaciones que usted misma nos ha encargado- responde Haruka.  
La Reina sonríe al saber la disposición de sus súbditas.  
-Sin embargo es primordial que la protejan de la única persona que en realidad puede hacerle daño- empieza a decir, después de una pausa concluye- que es ella misma.  
Las Sailors se desconciertan ante las palabras de la Reina. Ella adivina su confusión.  
-Verán- dice para tranquilizarlas- mi hija posee un corazón noble, aunque aun no esta lista para todas sus responsabilidades, confío en que algún día lo estará, sin embargo, es la fuerza de su corazón rebelde, la única que podría destruirla en estos momentos, y en su futura vida, hoy precisamente dio signos de ella al no querer aceptar el compromiso con el Príncipe de la Tierra.  
-Pero se sabe que la unión entre ella y el príncipe es legendaria- responde la pequeña Hotaru.  
-Lo sé y ella también lo sabe, terminara por aceptarlo y estoy segura que se enamorara de él tanto como para arriesgar su propia vida, deben por tanto vigilarla y medir su comportamiento, Luna tiene las mismas ordenes y sé que como ustedes las cumplirá, al final será mi hija quien decida, y espero que lo haga bien.- termino diciendo la Reina Serenity.  
El silencio se hace en la habitación por un momento, las Sailors Scouts asienten con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la reina sonríe, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que no todo esta dicho.  
  
Serena ríe con las ocurrencias de Quirón, él la mira fijamente mientras su rostro, hasta hace algunos momentos serio, cambia radicalmente con la tierna risa juvenil de la princesa.  
-Debe ser divertido viajar y conocer tantos mundos- dice ella, de pronto se pone triste- yo seguramente nunca lo haré, mucho menos ahora...  
-¿Por tu compromiso?  
Ella se voltea hacia él, se miran un instante.  
-Si- responde- debo casarme con el príncipe de la tierra- dice mientras observa el planeta azul que se dislumbra en el horizonte lunar.  
-¿Lo amas?- pregunta Quirón suavemente mientras mira las flores.  
Serena escucha la pregunta y no sabe que contestar, nunca le ha conocido, nunca a sabido que es el amor, tan solo sabe que debe casarse con él y asumir el reinado de su madre, cosas para las que esta destinada, desearía tanto poder cambiar las cosas, ser libre...  
-No lo sé- responde con un susurro, inclinando la cabeza y dejando escapar una lagrima. Quirón se acerca lentamente a ella, se miran de nuevo.  
-No tienes que casarte sino lo deseas- le dice con una sonrisa- puedes ser tan libre de responsabilidades como quieras, no tienes que ser Reina y menos esposa de alguien a quien no estas segura de amar- toma ligeramente sus manos- ven conmigo y te mostrare las maravillas del universo.  
Las palabras del joven hacen que se desconcierte, por primera vez, Serena enmudece ante estas, es una proposición demasiado precipitada, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, lo piensa como dudando, sabe que debe casarse con Endymión, es algo que esta dispuesto desde hace años, algo que no puede evitar, así como el hecho de ser Reina, pero él le ofrece algo distinto, una vida donde sea su voluntad la que decida el destino y el rumbo de las cosas, una vida de completa y absoluta libertad. Retira sus manos de las de Quirón.  
-No sé que decir- responde.  
Él comprende la confusión de la joven princesa, sabe muy bien que ni ella misma esta segura de lo que hará.  
-No tienes que responderme ahora- le dice con su mirada fija en los ojos azules de Serena- tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo, vendré aquí antes de partir hacia otras galaxias, muy lejos de este sistema solar, por el puro gusto de conocerlas, si mañana decides cambiar tu destino, te esperare aquí y nos iremos- toma una de sus manos y la besa ligeramente- adiós, princesa  
Se levanta y comienza a caminar, lentamente desaparece.  
Serena se queda muda de asombro y confusión, no sabe que pensar, que decidir, todo es tan confuso, se levanta del borde de la fuente y regresa al castillo, cerca de allí la sombra de un felino la observa.  
-Princesa... - murmura lentamente Luna.  
Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, sentía demasiada presión en su corazón, debía tomar una decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida. A la mañana siguiente antes que su madre y los demás despertaran, sale del castillo y se dirige al jardín de flores; como lo dijo alli esta, sobre una roca, observando el horizonte.  
-Quirón.  
Al escuchar su nombre el joven de cabello plateado voltea hacia ella.  
-Viniste- le dice con un tono de alegría en su voz- sabia que vendrías, podemos irnos ahora mismo si lo deseas.  
Ella lo mira, no sabe porque pero él es especial, confía en sus palabras, tan solo su voz despierta en ella sentimientos de ternura, cierra los ojos tratando de descubrir que es lo que siente, temerosa se pregunta si eso es el amor.  
-¡Serena!  
El grito la saca de sus propios pensamientos, es Luna quien esta frente a ella, mirando de manera desconfiada al extraño.  
-Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta desconcertada.  
-Piénsalo bien- responde la gata- tal vez tu vida no sea lo que quieres, pero es tu vida- le dice Luna.  
Ella mira de nuevo a Quirón, se ha bajado de la roca y camina lentamente hacia ella.  
-Piénsalo, se como será tu futuro, estará lleno de peleas y sacrificios en este y en otros tiempos, si vienes conmigo, conocerás la libertad de recorrer otros mundos sin llegar a formar parte de ellos, pero es tu decisión...  
Serena tiembla con sus palabras, no sabe que hacer y que decir, por un lado esta ese impulso de rebeldía que la hace pensar en su libertad, en realizar sus propios sueños, de tener una vida normal, por el otro, están las responsabilidades y la confianza que han depositado en ella muchas personas, confianza de que algún día será la persona que marcará la diferencia, después de todo no quiere defraudarlas.  
Respira profundo, ha tomado una decisión, mira de nuevo los ojos de Quirón, él adivina por su mirada cual es su respuesta.  
-Comprendo- le dice con tristeza- tenia la esperanza de que decidieras lo contrario, pero tu amor por los demás es mas fuerte que tu propio deseo- se acerca y nuevamente toma su mano con delicadeza, la besa suavemente- pero algún día tal vez cambies de opinión y yo seguiré esperándote...  
Quirón suelta su mano, en su rostro hay una expresión de melancolía, por ese deseo incumplido de tener a alguien a quien amar, y dejar de recorrer el espacio, solo...  
Termina de desaparecer con la brisa que sopla, Luna mira de nuevo a Serena, sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas, pero ella no las deja salir, las limpia con su mano.  
-Será mejor que hagas lo mas adecuado- le dice- por el bien de todos y también por mi propio bien- se agacha frente a Luna.  
La media luna de la gata comienza entonces a brillar, Serena cierra los ojos, todo es rápido y en un instante olvida al joven de cabellos plateados y ojos negros que le hablo de libertad...  
°°°°°  
Ahora lo recuerdo todo, ese día en el que tuve la oportunidad de cambiar mi destino, de ser libre de responsabilidades que me ahogaban y que me siguen oprimiendo, sin pensarlo me abrazo a él, sosteniéndome de su cuello con mis brazos, Quirón rodea con sus manos mi cintura, estamos así un largo rato, sin pensar, tan solo escuchando el mar que se mueve monótonamente como siempre y la luna brilla en la oscuridad de la noche.  
-Ese día me olvidaste- su voz suena triste- por la noche, lo conociste a él y como dijo tu madre, te enamoraste hasta el punto de arriesgar tu vida con tal de protegerlo...  
Sus palabras, causan un pequeño dolor agudo en mi corazón, no son un reproche pero yo las siento así, me aferró mas a su cuello y comienzo a llorar, a llorar por algo que pudo ser.  
-Como te dije, estoy aquí, porque mi oferta sigue en pie, Serena.  
Dejo de llorar, me separo de él y miro de nuevo sus ojos, hay tanta soledad en ellos, si tan solo pudiera aliviar su pena.  
-¿Qué decides esta vez?  
La pregunta suena determinante, quiere una respuesta que yo no puedo darle, y sin embargo una parte de mí lo desea.  
-Ellos me necesitan tanto como yo los necesito y...  
No me deja terminar, se inclina hacia mí, me besa suavemente, cierro los ojos, es un beso largo y dulce, que me transmite todo el amor que siente por mí, amor que una pequeña parte de mi corazón comparte. Nos separamos lentamente, aun tengo los ojos cerrados, para no dejar escapar lagrimas que se asoman, al abrirlos sus ojos se encuentran con los míos nuevamente.  
-Algún día, tal vez...  
Sus palabras encierran una promesa y esperanzas, ahora sé que las cumplirá, me mira por ultima vez, toma mi mano y la besa.  
-Adiós, princesa...  
Su voz empieza a desaparecer con él, en unos instantes estoy de nuevo sola en la playa, con la única compañía del mar y la luna.   
Es de madrugada, sentada sobre la arena observando el mar, me quedo a contemplar el amanecer de un nuevo día, que como siempre no sé la manera en que terminará.  
-¡Serena!  
Reconozco la voz, me giro para verlo, es Darien que corre por la playa en dirección a mi, le sonrío, me levanto y lo espero.  
-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
Ignoro su pregunta, lo abrazo y me aferró a ese amor que ha superado tantas pruebas, levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos un momento, ya no hay dudas, tan solo tranquilidad.  
-Salí a caminar- le respondo, alejándome de él, después de todo es verdad.  
-Te acompaño a tu casa de regreso- me dice, su voz suena tan segura como siempre, asiento con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.  
Caminamos abrazados hasta mi casa, en la puerta se despide de mí con un beso, que me recuerda una vez mas que lo amo, que fué mi decisión, lo veo alejarse de nuevo corriendo en dirección a la ciudad, levanto la vista al cielo, el sol aleja las ultimas sobras de la noche, esa noche llena de estrellas, recuerdos y decisiones.  
-Algún día, tal vez... -susurro al cielo.  
Entro a mi casa, la vida sigue como siempre..."  
  
"Tenemos la libertad de elegir nuestro destino, y es la verdad más grande y absoluta de todas."  
  
Fin  
  
Atenea.  
  
Nota: Es mi segundo fic, ojala les haya gustado, quise darle otra perspectiva a Serena. En cuanto a Quirón, tome el nombre de un centauro, un ser mitologico que representaba la sabiduria y la libertad para los griegos, nada mejor para un personaje con espiritu libre.  
Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, criticas, etc., dejen un review o escriban a atenea81sv@yahoo.com, escríbanme algo sobre este fic, para saber si tengo futuro como escritora o si debo dedicarme a otras cosas.  
Finalmente, gracias. 


End file.
